


Dinner with Cas

by viruskit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Coming on Face, Dean is 28, Deansturbation, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Pining, amateur chef! Castiel, cas is 18, casturbation, from friends to loveers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruskit/pseuds/viruskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas cooks for Dean nearly every day and to him it's a chance to get close to the older man. He wants more but is afraid to put his older neighbor in that position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelonelywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/gifts).



> thelonelywriter is awesome and i sent her this AU and decided to make it into a longer fic.

Castiel had knocked on Dean’s door and heard someone yell “It’s open” before he went into the house. Tonight he made roasted chicken and vegetables for Dean and saw that his older neighbor was already setting the table for them both. Castiel set the food down on trivets and carved them out food and set it out the food. Sitting down he smiled at Dean before he dug into his food.

“So, Dean how was work today?”

“Good, Cas. It was a little shower than usual but it gave me more time to work on what cars we had already. What about you, Cas? How was school today?” he asked popping a potato into his mouth.

“Decent enough, Dean. Everyone is talking about colleges and careers and here I am.”

Dean thought for a second.  
“What schools are you thinking about applying to, Cas?”

Dean saw Castiel stiffen a bit before answering

“None, Dean. I have no idea what I want to do with my life.”

“You could go into culinary, Cas. That’s always a- “

“No, Dean. Can we please not talk about this? It’s really stressing me out”

“Ok Cas. Hey, how are your brothers?”

Dean and Cas talked about their families and Cas talked about what meals he had planned for the weekend. Dean suggested that they relax and watch a movie before Cas had to go back home and they settled down on the couch to relax. Castiel could barely concentrate on the movie since he was so close to Dean; every fantasy he had about the man was replaying in his head the longer he stayed on the couch and he was aware that he was getting a little hard. He wanted to scoot closer to Dean more than anything and feel the older man’s body heat on him but he wasn’t sure how Dean would react. Instead he sat and watched the movie.

After it ended Dean helped Cas clean the dishes and put the remaining food up. After they said their goodbyes Dean watched as Cas went next door to his house and go inside.

Once the dishes were put away Cas went upstairs to prep himself for tomorrow.

 

The next day was Friday and all Dean wanted to do was to get wasted and get fed by his pretty neighbor. Work had been a bitch the last few days with it slowing down and speeding back up in random intervals. Today was the busiest it’s been and it’s a wonder that things got done. His body was hurting, he smelled bad and after dinner with Cas he wouldn’t want to go out again. Maybe he could convince Castiel to stay for another movie or something so he won’t feel as lonely.

Dean was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Castiel come in with a pot of what smelled like alfredo. After eating, washing and taking the dishes he asked Cas to stay again tonight. Castiel looked sad when he told Dean that he was going to do a group project in the morning and couldn’t stay late. “Maybe Saturday night after dinner”, Cas suggested while turning to leave. “Bye, Dean” “Bye, Cas.”

Dean decided to drink tonight. One beer turned into two while watching whatever crappy movie was on and two turned into two fingers of whisky and that turned into 4 more fingers of whisky. He was pretty far gone when he went into his room to get ready for bed. He thought that maybe he should get more of Cas’ food and his thoughts quickly turned to how pretty Castiel looked tonight.

His lips were redder than usual, his dark hair looked neater and he was wearing a baby blue shirt that made his eyes look gorgeous. Dean thought about Cas’ hollowed out cheeks when he tried slurping the pasta up and how he would lick his fingers. Maybe he would look pretty around his cock, Dean thought while palming himself through his pants.

Dean thought about fucking Cas on the dinner table. Maybe slowly licking and fingering his asshole until it was slick enough for Dean to fuck.

He groaned and started to slowly jerk off, thinking about the pretty boy next door. He spread the precum all over the head of his cock and kept jerking.

Maybe he could fuck Cas against a wall. Have his long legs wrapped around Dean’s waist and kiss his lips and neck while he’s at it. Maybe on the kitchen counter where Cas was previously trying to cook them a nice meal and forgot about it so he could be fucked ruthlessly by Dean.

He sped up and groaned. He hoped he didn’t have whisky dick tonight; he wanted to cum for his pretty boy. He cupped his balls and massaged them.

Maybe bent over a chair and leave his pretty touch untouched by the both of them. Or lifting the lithe boy up and down on his cock while licking and sucking Cas’ nipples.

He was so close. The wet sound of Dean’s hand on his cock was the only sound in the room besides the small groans Dean made. He thought of how Cas would sound wrapped on his dick and what he would say. Probably a string of “oh Dean”, “fucks” and incoherent babbling. He would cum in his boy and fill him up so good. He would make sure Cas couldn’t walk straight for a week and cover his body in love bites. Dean came into his hand and that moment he wished Cas was there to drink it all up or lick Dean’s hand clean. Wiping himself with a cloth, Dean fell asleep thinking about Cas some more.

 

He forgot all about jerking off to his neighbor and cleaned up for Cas could have a nice place to set up dinner. Maybe one day he could buy some flowers for Cas and eat over at his house.

Castiel looked exhausted when he came over and apologized to Dean for not making any food. He was with his teammates and had forgotten the time and promised Dean a better meal tomorrow. Dean laughed at that, “You don’t have to feed me every night, Cas. We can just order a pizza or something tonight.”. Castiel looked relieved and sat down on the couch.

“Dean, can I choose the movie tonight?”

“Sure, Cas. What’d ya have in mind?”

“The Descent. I hear it’s a good movie”

“You haven’t seen that yet? The hell, Cas?”

“Haven’t had the time” and with that he switched on the movie while Dean ordered the pizzas.

Whenever they had this little movie nights Cas usually started to think about how nice it would be to be cuddled up with Dean. Maybe in front of Dean, head on his thigh, with Dean’s large cock in mouth and being a good boy and just warming it for Dean.

Cas clenched his jaw when he thought of that. He needed to keep this friendship just a friendship. Dean liked women; this he knew because of all the one night stands he’s had and Lisa who stayed for a year and a half. Cas did a little dance when he found out that Lisa broke it off with Dean on Cas’ birthday. He never came over when he found out that Dean was having some woman over and the one time he did the woman was rude to him and told him that his food was awful. Dean told her to leave after that.

By the time the pizzas same the movie was half over and the pair were both pretty hungry. Cas insisted that he’d pay for some of it and Dean told him that it was his turn to feed Cas; even if the food was from pizza joint.

Castiel was glad his parents worked away from home a lot, sometimes traveling miles away. This gave him plenty of time to cook and cook for Dean. It also helped that his older brothers weren’t there either because they would probably eat every morsel that Cas would have cooked. No, Cas loved his time with Dean and Dean alone. Every night when he fucked himself on his largest dildo he would pretend it was Dean doing it.

He had to focus on the movie. He could wait until he got home to fuck himself.

The movie ended and Dean suggested another movie, maybe the sequel or From Dusk til Dawn. Despite wanting to fuck himself silly when he got home he stayed for two more movies and ended up falling asleep to the third one. He woke up on Dean’s shoulder and apologized but Dean told him it was ok, that they were friends and friends will do that sometimes. Cas figured it was time to go home then and Dean saw him out and watched him walk to his place.

 

The next weekend Cas decided to make a pot roast for Dean. He was about to text him when he looked out of his window and saw a short blonde lady hugging him and Dean lifting her up to hug her back. Jealousy pooled in the pit of his stomach and he felt sick. He hasn’t seen Dean act like that since Lisa and a feeling of dread came upon him. Was Dean dating again?

He deleted the message and wrote to Dean that he wasn’t feeling well and that dinner was cancelled. He then went up to his room to write on his papers.

He had been working an hour and he couldn’t stop thinking about Dean and decided to fuck himself.

The dildo he had was a large pink one that was “realistically hard” or some crap like that and everything he imagined Dean’s cock to be. He lubed his ass up, first sticking two fingers in him, enjoying the burn a little too much and started to scissor himself. His long thin fingers weren’t at all like Dean’s thick calloused ones and it made him disappointed that Dean would never finger his ass.

He stuck another lubed finger in his ass and fucked himself on those three. He was painfully hard now but he wouldn’t touch his cock. He would try to cum untouched like a good boy should and pulled the fingers out and lubed up the fake cock.

Cas decided to use the suction cup for once and moved to the floor. He lowered himself on it; loving how it stretched him wide and started to bounce slowly on the cock. It hit his prostate a few times but not enough to make him cum. He pinched his nipples and twisted them and moaned out loud. He desperately wanted Dean to do this to him; to treat him like he was owned by Dean but that wouldn’t happen. That could never happen.

He was so close when he heard a knock on the door. It was March, his brothers wouldn’t be back for months and his parents were at an art gallery somewhere in New York. It wasn’t until he heard “Cas” and knew who it was.

He hastily put on a robe and went to the door and saw Dean with a plastic container filled with soup.

“I, uh, made you some soup since you were sick, Cas” Dean’s eyes looked at Cas and then above him for a quick second.

Still flushed he uttered a thank you and took the food. Dean wasn’t looking at him and he followed his eyes to the slick dildo on suction cupped to the floor. He began to inwardly panic before Dean spoke.

“Dude you don’t have to feel bad. We all, uh, urges from time to time.” He swallowed hard before continuing “C’mon we should ear downstairs.”  
They went downstairs and Castiel asked him how he got in. “Your parents asked me to check up on you from time to time and gave me a key to your house.”

Cas wanted to kill his parents; Dean had seen Cas’ most intimate moment would probably be weird about it.

“Thank you for the soup, Dean. Is it homemade?”

“Yeah, my kind of cousin Jo brought it over for us earlier. Her mom made too much and wanted me to have some.” He took another spoonful of the soup “Maybe I should cook for you sometime. You haven’t had my cooking before”

“Yeah, I would like that, Dean.”

Castiel ate his soup quietly. He’s had this crush for years and Dean is too close to him on this small couch. He was graduating in a few months and he figured it was now or never and turned to Dean.

“Dean?”

“Yea, Cas?”

“I want you to fuck me”

Dean choked on his soup and stares at the teen. “Cas what the hell?”

“Dean, I’ve wanted to bounce on your cock since I started puberty. I really like you and I’m sick of using a dildo to fuck myself thinking it’s you” Castiel was flushed.

Dean hadn’t said anything; he was still staring at Cas with an unreadable expression. Cas grabbed the side of Deans head and kissed him deeply. Dean sunk into the kiss and kissed back. They sat there for a few seconds until Dean pulled away and started kissing Cas’ neck.

“’ve wanted to do this for a while, Cas”

Castiel mewed and reached his hand down to rub Dean’s cock through his jeans. It was as big as he thought it would be. Dean grabbed Cas’ soft ass and pulled him into his lap. “D’ya have any condoms, Cas?”

This was his first time getting fucked; he was saving himself for the perfect guy to come along and take his cherry. He shook his head no and earned a groan from Dean.

“I can finger you, Cas. I’ll get tested so you can feel me cum inside you”

Castiel smiled at that. He took off his robe, got on Dean’s lap and presented his ass. He was already stretched out and slick with lube and he felt Dean’s thicker fingers in his puffy hole. Dean started off at a slow pace. In and out, sometimes grazing over his prostate a bit. He sped up, knowing where that little button was and kept hitting it with his fingers.

Cas was in tears; it felt so good and he needed to cum badly.

He was mewling and trying to get the fingers deeper in him by pushing back. He was so close. Everything about this was perfect. He moaned a little and spilled his seed over Dean’s pants. He lied there for a moment to catch his breath when Dean manhandled him to the floor and pulled his thick cock out of his pants and started to jerk off over Cas.

“Fuck Cas. You have no idea how bad I wanted this. Fuck” He sped up and grabbed Cas’ hair with his free hand. “I’ve dreamed of this, Cas. You being all pretty in front of me like this. Fuck, boy”

With the last words leaving his mouth he came all over Cas’ face and hair. Some got in his mouth and he found he loved the flavor of Dean’s come. Dean sat down and watched Cas scoop up what cum he could and put it in his mouth until his face was fairly clean.

Dean pulled him up and hugged him. They were both tired and they had a lot of talking to do soon.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Can you call me boy again?”

Dean buried his head into Cas’ shoulder. “Of course.”

“I want to live with you too, Dean. I want to cook for you and clean for you and make you happy”

Dean swallowed. The kid was graduating soon. Maybe if all goes well they could move to the city. Cas isn’t talking school right now but maybe he could work at Bobby’s part time until he could figure out what he wants to do.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I want you plugged at all times now. I want to be able to fuck you raw when I get home, ok? Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes Dean. Of course I can” He pecks Dean lightly on the cheek.

Dean feels like he will be with Cas for a good long while and kisses him on the lips. After a while they get up to shower and go to sleep in Cas’ too small bed with Dean promising that they’ll sleep in his bed from now on before drifting to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why didn't Dean go to his house and grab some condoms? Because


End file.
